Última voluntad
by dana.kirei7
Summary: La última voluntad de un padre. AU


**Summary:** La última voluntad de un padre. AU

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Palabras:** 787

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**Última voluntad**

Estaba en terapia intensiva.

Él iba a morir… y ella iba a quedarse sola… de nuevo.

'_Sola, siempre sola_' Se lamento por unos segundos, antes de reprenderse a sí misma por ser tan egoísta. '_Mi padre muere a unos pasos de mi… y yo desvarió_' Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas y ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- Sakura.

Sus manos cayeron al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa voz grave, alzando su rostro.

No pudo reprimir su sorpresa cuando ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada.

- Sasuke – Murmuro, poniéndose de pie, sin dejar de mirarlo. Lo recordaba perfectamente, aunque hubieran pasado más de 3 años desde que se habían visto. Él fue un alumno de su padre y este último siempre le había tenido un gran aprecio, solo que por algún motivo ellos nunca se habían llevado muy bien. Pero no importaba ahora – ¿Qué…?

- Kakashi me llamo, vine tan pronto como pude – le respondió antes de que pudiera preguntarle siquiera – ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Sakura lo miraba todavía sorprendida, a lo que Sasuke frunció el ceño – Sakura…

- No lo sé – se sentó correctamente – No me han dicho nada desde que…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la callo. Su mirada se poso rápidamente en ella, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, olvidándose del Uchiha.

Una doctora salió, revisando unos papeles.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Muy grave. Me temo que es probable que no pase la noche.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, tragándose sus lágrimas – ¿Puedo…?

- Por supuesto – le dedico una triste sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta – Pueden pasar.

Decidió ignorar el plural en su aceptación y esbozar una sonrisa agradecida.

- Gracias.

Al abrir la puerta y mirar el interior de la habitación, el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco en su pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron y su mirada se cubrió de lágrimas de nuevo, por lo que tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano.

- ¡Otouchan! – exclamo, antes de prácticamente correr a su lado, sentándose en el espacio junto a él.

- Sakura… – acaricio su mejilla con su mano derecha, sonriéndole – aun llorando… te ves preciosa…

La chica sonrió débilmente, tomando con una mano la de Kakashi.

- Arigato, otouchan.

La mirada de Kakashi se fijo en el Uchiha, que estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación.

- Sasuke, pudiste venir… – sonrió, haciéndole un ademán de que se acercara.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo en respuesta, avanzando hasta quedar parado detrás de Sakura.

- Podría… estar mejor.

Sakura apretó su mano en ese momento, reprimiendo un sollozo.

Kakashi la miro unos segundos, antes de suspirar, regresando su mirada al moreno – Te preguntaras… porque te molesto cuando debes… estar tan ocupado.

Él negó con la cabeza – No es molestia.

- Espero no lo sea – afirmo, enserieciendo su mirada – Porque no conozco… a alguien más adecuado como para confiarle… este encargo.

- ¿Encargo? – repitió, mirándolo sin entender.

- Mi última voluntad.

- Otou–chan – musito, con miedo – N–No, tú no…

- Voy a morir Sakura – dijo con tranquilidad – Y tienes que aceptarlo.

Ella emitió un gemido pero ya no dijo nada más, solamente permitió que las lágrimas se corrieran por sus mejillas.

El hombre miro entonces a Sasuke de nuevo, que tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

- Voy a morir – repitió – Y cuando yo no esté… alguien tiene que cuidar de mi hija…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales la insinuación que Kakashi había hecho resonó en la habitación.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron por fin ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, mirándolo con sorpresa.

- Y quiero que seas tú, Sasuke.

El aludido lo miro con incredulidad, al igual que Sakura.

- ¿Es broma?

Kakashi negó con la cabeza – Nunca te había hablado más en serio.

- Pero…

- Aunque no se lleven bien, tú eres la única persona en la que confió lo suficiente… como para dejarle a mí mayor tesoro – lo interrumpió – Solo tú eres capaz de hacerte cargo de ella, y… darle más de lo que yo pude darle – añadió, solo que ninguno de los dos comprendió que no se refería a las cosas materiales.

Sasuke cerró la boca, y tras unos segundos, todavía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, asintió con la cabeza. Sakura ya no pudo decir más. Y Kakashi sonrió complacido.

- La estoy… dejando… en–en tus manos… necesita de ti…

Su voz se fue extinguiendo hasta volverse un débil susurro, y finalmente la mano con que sujetaba la de Sakura, la soltó. Entonces solo quedo el silencio.

Sakura solo pudo mirarlo atónita unos largos segundos, con el rostro completamente pálido, antes de volverse para abrazarse con fuerza del Uchiha, soltándose a llorar.

.

.


End file.
